What's Mine Is Yours
by Butter-Loops25
Summary: Craig Tucker and Tweek Tweek love each other.. Only they don't know it yet. Added Dip/Tyde/Kenman/Style
1. Chapter 1

**What's Mine Is Yours**

Chapter One: Tweek's P.O.V

It started as a harmless prank. At least, it would have been if the one being pranked was anyone but Craig Tucker. That boy was too serious for his own good. Everyone in South Park knew about his violent streak and aggressive nature. Especially me; a twitchy little blond with an unhealthy addiction to coffee, and an even worse knack for getting into trouble. This is where the story starts, and my life possibly comes to an end.

I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me take you to the beginning... before the beginning:

It was an unusually sunny Tuesday afternoon in the crazy, mountain town of South Park, Colorado. Classes have just let out at the crappy high school and kids were running frantically, trying to escape the confines of the concrete building. I say "crappy" because that is the only way to describe this sorry excuse for a school. Don't get me wrong, I love school as much as the next loser, but this school was special. It was basically a prison full of juvenile, angry teenagers and teachers who couldn't give two shits about their students. I don't blame them. I hated everyone. With one exception. Yes, Craig Tucker. I'm still not sure what it is that draws me to Craig. Maybe it was because he was just that - Craig. Dark hair, blank expression, feared by all. Not to mention devastatingly handsome. If you haven't noticed, I am totally in love with him. Although we haven't spoken since that bullshit fight in third grade, I still find myself thinking about him at home, and watching him at school. I swear I'm not a creepy stalker. Jesus, I'm way too accident-prone to be unnoticed. Yet, Craig has managed to avoid me up until now. But that was going to change. This year, sixteen year old Craig Tucker will be mine. Mwah ha ha.

Okay, maybe I'm a little creepy. Obsessed, even. It probably doesn't help that I've been standing in front of the school for the past twenty minutes, zoned out, tapping away at my thermos of delicious poison; Tweek's Bros. Coffee.

"Tweek! TWEEK!" I hear my name echoing somewhere in my mind. I come back to reality to see my best friend and still very British foreigner, Pip Pirrup, standing in front of me, glaring and impatiently snapping his fingers in my face. Yes, my name is Tweek Tweek. Classic, isn't it? I think it suits me. I try for what I hope is a genuine smile, but probably comes out as a half-smile, half lip twitch. "Hey, nng, Pip! S-sorry, spaced out. GAH!" God, I hate my ticks. So much easier to speak in my head.

"Yes, I noticed. I was wondering, if it's not too much trouble.. if you wanted to..." Oh, Pip, polite as ever. I look at him expectantly, my right eye slightly twitching every now and then. I've also known Pip since third grade. As to how we became best friends, I have no idea. But I don't dwell. I was happy to have him in my life. I had few friends to begin with, ever since Craig.. I sigh inwardly and focus my attention back on Pip, who was still having trouble asking me.. whatever it was.

"D'you want to come 'round to my house and do our homework together? We can help each other! That is.. if you're not busy.. I understand..." Geez, Pip is worse than me with the way he's fidgeting like that. It was cute.

"A-are you – nng – having t-trouble in Science – JESUS CHRIST!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Tweek's P.O.V

Time seemed to slow down as I felt something cold and smooth fall down my shirt under my dark green windbreaker. Actually, it felt like a lot of somethings. Being the spazzoid I am, I freaked out, jumping all over the place. "GAH! SPIDERS! GET 'EM OFF ME! FUCK! SPIDERS!" During my panic attack, I manage to glimpse the fast retreating figures of two boys, laughing their heads off. Of course. Kenny McCormick and Eric "Fatass" Cartman. I don't feel whatever it was on my back anymore. I look down, and find myself surrounded by marbles. I look back up to see people staring. Craig amongst them. Oh God..

Those boys somehow always manage to be the ones to freak me out the most. Kenny more so than Cartman, though.

Kenny goes by many names, all of them quite flattering since he was so popular. He was known by many as the "Blond Sex God". Maybe it was because he's slept with almost everyone in this mountain town; Girls and boys. I wondered if Craig was part of that list, but shook my head at the thought. Too disturbing. Kenny was also called the "Prankmeister", as witnessed by my attack, he loved pulling pranks, and was, I admit, pretty sneaky. Cartman, on the other hand, was like an overweight puppy, following Kenny around. If he wasn't with Kenny, he'd be wreaking havoc with the inseparable two, Stan Marsh and Kyle Broflovski. It wasn't a surprise when they confessed their love each other in freshman year. It was actually very sweet. Stan sang a song over the P.A system, asking Kyle to be his one and only. That entire week, the couple was taunted by assholes like Clyde Donovan, Token Black, and even Craig. But of course, that didn't bother them.

It was obvious then that I couldn't let him know about my major boner for him. I'd rather be ignored by him then beat up.. I must have zoned out again, because somehow Pip and I ended up in front of his house. Pip was chattering away happily. I felt bad for not paying attention, so I opened my ears and zeroed in on the conversation.. "— and then the whole beaker exploded! Oh, it was such fun. Damien really knows how to liven up the class. Too bad I'm failing..." Pip had a talent of going through moods like no one I've ever met. He just went from giggly to mopey in the same sentence. "Aw, nng, come on, GAH! Pip. Y-you just have to learn n-not to get, nng.. distracted." Yeah, look who's talking. "I can't help myself around Damien", he pouts. "He always makes me laugh and we have so much in common! Oh, Tweek, I really like him."

"D-does he know, GAH! that? M-maybe he likes y-you too. He must if h-he's always grasping for your a-attention!" Pip laughs nervously and sets his bag on his huge king-sized bed. When did we get here? I shake my head. "T-tell him, Pip. You guys look g-great together." I should take my own advice. ".. E-even if he is the Devil's son..." Yep, Damien was the anti-christ, when he visits from Hell, he only seems to come by for Pip, because he wouldn't talk to anyone else, let alone look at them. Just as well, because if he did, people would probably run away screaming. Or melt into the ground. Who knows?

Pip looked thoughtful, lost in his own world. Just like me. "You think?" He says suddenly. "How can I find out for sure? Oh, Tweek, my dear friend. Please help me?" He gives me his best puppy dog eyes and I have to smile. How can I say no to that? "Of course, nng, Pip. But if I get burned to a crisp, it's on your head!" I laugh this time, and throw a pillow at his horrified expression. "We should s-start on our homework", I note. Pip agrees and we settle on the bed, books in our laps. With that, Kenny's and Cartman's little prank was forgotten. And so was Craig. For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Pip's P.O.V

I liked confiding in Tweek. He always knew what to say, and when to say it. He kind of underestimates my confidence, though. Tell Damien my feelings? That's insane. Makes sense, since it is Tweek. I bite my tongue at that horrid thought that crept into my mind. Tweek is my friend! How could I think that?!

I look up to see Tweek staring at me expectantly. Oh, right. I must've spaced out.

"You think?" I say as a consolation for keeping him waiting. Maybe he can help me..

I practically beg for his masterly advice. He agreed. Good. With Tweek by my side, I could live another day! Hurrah!

We then start on our homework. Science for me, Math for Tweek. He was so smart when it came to the hard subjects. I watched him focus on his worksheet, tongue sticking out a little from the corner of his mouth. I was not afraid to admit that Tweek was extremely adorable. I smile at his lowered face and try to work on my treacherous equations. I really hated Science. The only reason I haven't switched out was because of Damien. He was the one that made the class bearable. I hope he at least likes me a little. He must. He only talks to me, acknowledges me. I felt a warm glow inside my chest at the realization. I imagine his dark, almost black eyes staring at me whenever I'm listening to the teacher, copying notes from the board, or trying an experiment. Of course, I pretended not to notice, but I always did. I really loved the mystery that is Damien. I look at the clock and see the green digital numbers flash the time. 1.05AM. Bloody hell.. How did that happen?! Shit!

As I tear my eyes off the clock to tell Tweek, I see that I'm alone. What? Where did he go? I figured he must've gone home, hopefully. If he disappears it'll be all my fault. Jesus, I can't deal with that kind of pressure. I smile to myself. I really am starting to sound like Tweek. I shrug and continue my homework. Luckily, it actually wasn't that hard, so I didn't need Tweek's genius mind after all. Well, at least I got his word for helping me. I just hope it pays off and Damien will be mine. That would be so lovely.

I wake up to the bright light shining through my window. Morning already? I sit up and rub my eyes, then look at the clock on my bedside table. 12.25PM. Shit. Shit. SHIT! I'M LATE FOR SCHOOL! I scramble out of bed, grab my homework that laid scattered on the floor, stuff it into my bag and bolt down the stairs and out the door, not bothering to change clothes or anything. Fortunately, my house wasn't that far from the school. Especially when running the whole way. I reach the double doors of the high school, push my way through and sprint to the main office. The secretary (I couldn't be bothered to remember her name), sat behind her small desk, typing away at her laptop. "Excuse me", I say, breathlessly. She looks up at me curiously. I continued. "I just got in. I need a late slip, please." Without a word, she grabs a small form and signs it, writing down the time of my arrival, and handing it to me silently. Cool. No time wasted. Since it was lunch, I didn't have to go to class. I'll show it to my next period, which just so happened to be Science. By now I've caught my breath, and I walk down the hall to my locker near the gym. As I turn the corner, I see a dark figure standing where my locker was. I stop and my eyes widen.

"Pip. Where have you been?" Damien is leaning against my locker, one leg bent, arms crossed. Is it hot in here, or is it just me? I swallow hard and bravely make my way to my locker. "Hey, Damien. I slept in, that's all." Cool, calm, and collected. Good work, Pip. "Oh? Had a late night, did we?" His malicious, sexy lips turn at the corners to show a hint of a smile. To keep myself from passing out at the display, I rest one hand on the locker beside mine, staring at Damien, almost as if to challenge him. "Yeah, well, you know how it is." I tease, smiling flirtatiously. Where is this coming from? Damien's smirk falters and ever so briefly, his eyes drop down to my mouth, and back to my eyes. Silence ensues. I'm the first to break it by asking "could you maybe move aside? I need to get to my locker.. Please."

Damien's devilish smirk returns as he stands up straight, waving his hand in the most dramatic way towards my locker. "All yours, my King." I giggle and blush at his action. I want him. Now. But I needed to know...

"Say, why were you at my locker anyway? Waiting for me?" I asked, a little too hopeful. Damien's expression grew serious again and I could've sworn I saw his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink. Oh my God. He's perfect. And he wants me too!

Whoa, there, Pip. Don't get your hopes up. You need to make sure. But how? I looked down at my shirt then. Hmm.. I wonder. I open my locker and reach for the top shelf, feeling my shirt slide up in the process. From the corner of my eye, I could see Damien staring. This time at the exposed skin of my torso. Just then, I saw something I've never seen before. Damien's eyes glazed over, and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed hard. Is he turned on right now? I could totally take advantage of this moment. "Hey, Damien?" I snap my fingers in front of his face suddenly, and his eyes shoot to mine. "Yes?" He whispers, eyes still full of lust. "Could you help me? I can't reach my textbook.." I actually could, but I wanted to play. I smiled sweetly at him, earning a small smile in return. "But of course, Pippers." My stomach flipped at the sound of my nickname. Only he called me that. I wanted it to stay that way. He moves then, standing right behind me. I could feel his breath going down my neck. I shuddered at the warmth. I could smell him from this close. He smelled like a campfire. I inhaled his scent as he reached his arm to the shelf to grab my book. I wasn't that much shorter than him, the top of my head fit just under his nose. I turn around and grab the front of his shirt with both my hands, forming fists and wrinkling the material. Now or never.. If he rejects me, I don't know what I'll do. I tilt my head up, and press my lips against his. My heart was pounding in my ears, then pounded even faster as I felt Damien return the kiss. This is all I've ever wanted. My suspicions are confirmed. He does like me. Maybe even loves me. He presses into me, his arm still on the shelf. I move my hands to the base of his neck, and slowly wrap them around him. He was so warm. His lips were so warm. I inhaled again and deepen the kiss. I couldn't believe this was happening. I've waited so long. We separate and pant heavily. I look up at him, and see him smile. A full, teeth-bearing grin. Holy cow. So beautiful. I let go of his shirt and attempt to step back, only to be pulled into a soft hug by Damien. I melt into his touch. "I've been waiting for that for a long time, Pip." What? Him? Waiting? "You have? But I thought you didn't like me.."

Damien holds me at arm's length and stares straight into my eyes, as if seeing into my soul. "I don't like you." My lips pout and tears start to well up. "Then why.." I was cut off by Damien's finger on my lips. "I don't like you. Pip, I love you." I stare at him wide-eyed, and he smiles.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Craig's P.O.V

What is he doing? It's been twenty minutes, and that twitchy little freak was still standing outside, drumming his fingers on that stupid thermos. I swear, it was like an oxygen mask. Damn it, he's so cute. I couldn't tear my eyes off him. This was an unhealthy obsession. What's worse, I'm listening to Peruvian flute music on my mp3. I've been into it ever since I went along with those four assholes. That was the worst time of my life.

A girlish scream brings me out of my reverie. What the fuck? I look to see Tweek jumping around, marbles flying everywhere. Kenny and Cartman pulling another stupid prank. Dickheads. I was still staring at Tweek, and I could have sworn that he stared back. I'm not sure. He turned away so quickly that it could've been a twitch. I risked another glance, and saw that he was now walking with that British blond, Pip. I sighed. Guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow. I've been watching him every day since he started avoiding me after our fight. God, I miss him. Me, Craig Tucker, misses my former best friend and love interest, Tweek Tweak.

There was no way I could ever talk to him again. I hurt him too much. Or at least, I thought I did. He didn't seem too fazed...

He had friends. He smiles and laughs. It must be me, then. Depressed and aggressive me. I walk down the path to my house, hands in my pockets. Flute music still blaring. Seven years. It's been seven years since I've fallen for the coffee addict. I kick a nearby rock and watch it tumble down the sidewalk. I make it to my house with time to spare before Red Racer starts. I kick off my shoes and practically leap up the stairs. I flip on the TV and head over to my guinea pig's cage on my dresser. I reach inside and grab my [furry] best friend, Stripe. I have a special connection with this species. How, or why, I don't know. My mind is brought back to that time in Peru. Nor do I care. All I knew was that I loved Stripe, but somehow, not as much as I loved Tweek. "Right Stripe? At least you love me back." Stripe stares at me with his beady black eyes. I took that as a 'yes'. I need help. I nuzzles Stripe's fur with my nose and lie down on my bed, humming along to Red Racer.

"That was a good episode", I mumble to my furry companion. "Guess I should do my homework". I sigh again. I stand up and stretch, striding over to my dresser once more, and place Stripe back in his cage, grabbing my bag and sitting at my desk. I stared at the Math textbook in my hands. I hate homework. I hated school even more. The only reason I went at all was to see Tweek. Math was the only class we had together, and we sat at polar opposites of each other. I knew he was good at Math. Whenever we got tests back, I would secretly watch his reactions, since my tests never came out well. His eyes would light up like stars, and he'd have the goofiest smile plastered on his face. My heart would skip multiple beats. I wish he would smile at me like that. Man, I sound so gay... I guess that's good, since that is what I am. Strangely, though, I was only gay for Tweek. He was the only person I've ever truly loved, and I don't even talk to the fucker. I'm so messed up. I set down my textbook, and turn to switch off the TV, when a certain book catches my eye on the shelf. I get up and gently pull it free from the other books. I haven't looked at this in ages, let alone touch it. A scrapbook. Tweek's scrapbook. The one he made for my seventh birthday, when we were best friends. Inseparable, like Stan and Kyle, but without the happy ending. I placed it back on the shelf, stuck first one, then both middle fingers at it. I couldn't look at it right now. I couldn't do anything. Abandoning my homework, I crawl under the covers of my bed and drift off. I needed to sleep away the pain. Hopefully, I could sleep forever.

I was having the weirdest dream. I was dreaming of Bob the Builder, hammering away at something. His catchphrase 'Can we fix it?' echoing around him. Jesus, I hated this guy. Why am I dreaming about him?

Suddenly, whatever he was hammering comes into view. It... it was a heart. An honest to God human heart. What the hell?

TAP TAP TAP, goes the hammer. I catch myself staring, bewildered. Bob notices me and speaks: "Craig, your heart has been broken too many times. It might be impossible to mend." What did he mean 'broken too many times'? My heart was fine. I self-consciously move my hand to where my heart should be, only to gasp at the hole in my chest that my hand falls in to. I look down to see a huge gap where my heart should have been. What the fuck? Okay, now I'm freaking out. What did this mean?

Knock knock knock. My eyes spring open and focus on my room. I'm back. I put a hand on my chest and exhaled. My heart was back, too. Damn, useless dream. Broken heart. I wasn't a pussy. Knock knock knock. There's that sound again. I realize it must be my front door. I looked out my window then head downstairs. It's already dark, who could be visiting now? My question was answered as soon as I unlocked the door.

Clyde Donovan burst through the door in all his sensual glory. That's what he calls it, at least. "You could at least have waited for me to open the door, you douche." I flip him off, and step aside to let him in. "Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude. I came to your rescue." Clyde explains as he kicks off his shoes in the same manner as I. Does he think he fucking lives here or something? I glare at him until he picks up his shoes and places them neatly by the door. I relax my expression and bring the subject back. "Rescue me? The fuck you talking about, dude?"

Clyde smiles his signature smile and launches into story mode. "I saw you watching Mr. Twitchypants after school today. My Craig senses were tingling. And you know what it means when my Craig senses tingle... Craig." I actually didn't. I show him this by raising one eyebrow and giving him my signature 'what are you smoking?' look. That he saw me watching Tweek was, in turn, a little nerve-wracking. I didn't want anyone calling me out on it. Like I said, I wasn't a pussy. I just didn't want to have to beat anyone up for spreading rumours, that's all. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Clyde says, as if reading my mind. "So what exactly is it that you want, Donovan?" I start ascending the stairs to my room, not waiting for Clyde to follow me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Craig's P.O.V

"I want to help you snag the boy you love, of course." I stop mid-step, throwing off my balance, falling sideways into the railing. What?!

"What are you talking about?" I try to play it cool, continuing my trek up the stairs and into my room. Clyde drops onto my bed like he fucking owned the place. Seriously, what was up with that? I sit at my desk, again, focusing on my forgotten textbook, just so I wouldn't explode.

"Come on, dude. It doesn't take a fucking genius to figure you out Craig." Obviously. "You have a thing for Tweekers. You have for a long time. Completely understandable. He's a cutie." I clench my fists and feel my nails dig into the skin of my palms. Good thing they're so short, or I might have drawn blood. I kept quiet. Clyde was my closest friend. He was a complete idiot and too nosey for his own good, but he was still a great guy. He could read me like a book. I'm just glad my parents weren't home. As if they ever were, ever since little sister Ruby moved in with her friends' family. It was good for me, got the house to myself, no drama. Otherwise, I would've had to explain the late night intrusion. Which reminds me...

"What time is it?" I ask Clyde, who jumps a little, surprised to hear me speak up, I think. He glances at his digital Transformers watch. Yup, still a total kid at heart. "1:34AM. 35 in.. 5..4.. 3.. 2..1." HOLY SHIT! Did I really sleep that long?! Oh man, I really need to get started on my homework! I had so much to do! As I panicked on the inside, my face stayed blank as I mumbled "oh". "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. Tingly senses, remember?" I nod, only half paying attention as I focused on the questions in front of me. "Is that today's.. er, yesterday's Math homework?" I felt Clyde breathe down my neck. Literally.

"Yes. So, if you don't mind, I should really get to it." I watch as my question sheet is suddenly grabbed from my grasp. I turn to see Clyde scribbling on it with a pen I assumed he had in his pocket. Within minutes my paper gently floated back onto my still clenched hands. "There. Now can we hatch a plan for Operation Get Tweek?" Ugh, I hated it when he whined like that. I scanned the answers he wrote and decided they looked legitimate.

"Fine. What did you have in mind?" I put my book back into my bag and rested it on my chair, then went over to my bed, joining an eager Clyde. "Right. Well, I was thinking, since we all have the same Math class, we could have a group study session at your place for the next week's test. As much as I would love a threesome with you guys, I thought I'd make up some lame ass excuse and bolt. Leaving you here with Little Boy Tweek." Clyde proceeded to rub the bed and wiggle his eyebrows as he spoke the last sentence.

That actually wasn't such a bad idea, to be honest. But what if... "what if Tweek doesn't want to? I mean, he hates me..." I say quietly. Totally un-Craig-like. "Aw, baby, Tweek doesn't hate you. That's impossible!" Ugh, sometimes Clyde was even gayer than me. "Okay. We can try. I hope it works."

This year, sixteen year old Tweek Tweek will be mine. Yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Clyde's P.O.V

Almost there.. Just a few more blocks..

I was running as fast as my stubby legs would let me. I was on a mission. I knew when my stomach cramped up that Craig needed my help. I had what you might call a sixth sense for my best friend, Craig Tucker. Even though it was well past 1AM on a school night, I had to go see him. I wouldn't be able to sleep without helping my poor, emotionless boy. Okay, I may sound gay for Craig, but I'm not. Honest. The dude was like a brother to me. We shared everything. Well, I shared. Craig wasn't the talky type, but I always knew what his problem was, without having to drag it out of him. That's how best friends work, right? We knew everything about each other. I knew he had a huge crush on Tweek Tweek. It's been going on for years. I felt bad for the kid. Not for Craig, for Tweek.

Tweek is well-known for not being able to handle anything out of the ordinary. This love was way beyond anything normal. No, not because it was a guy-on-guy thing, but because the two haven't spoken for what seemed like a century. There was a lot of tension between the two of them. That's why I'm running to Craig's house. I needed to tell him what I've come up with. I needed to help him.

Finally, I reach his house. The truck isn't in the driveway, and the eerie house was just as eerily dark. Of course his parents wouldn't be home. They never are. All the better, because what I had to say was important. I pound my fists on the door, keeping a continuous rhythm. Come on, Craig, you can't be in that deep of a sleep. I crane my neck and turn my wrist to check my Transformers watch, keeping my fist curled and knocking on the door. 1:28.. Just then I hear the door unlock and without missing a beat, I literally launch myself into the hall.

"You could at least have waited for me to open the door, you douche." Craig flips me his greeting finger, and steps aside to let me in. I take in my surroundings, letting my eyes adjust to the light flooding the room, which Craig turned on. Then I look at him. He actually has an expression on his emotionless face. Confusion? Worry?

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, dude. I came to your rescue." I hope he likes my plan. I hope it works out for him. I need this to work. My Craig senses won't rest until the person for whom my stomach cramps is satisfied. He looks at me, amused and a little irritated. I follow him up the stairs. This will work. I know it. I just hope Craig cooperates. Tweek as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Tweek's P.O.V

Another sleepless night. I've gotten used to staying up at night. Drinking twenty cups of coffee a day can do that. I didn't mind though. I keep myself busy, so I don't even notice the time when I leave Pip's house. It was dark outside though, I at least knew it meant it was kind of late. It doesn't get dark in South Park until after 9PM. That much I knew. So it must be pretty late now. I didn't have a curfew or anything, since I don't sleep. Neither do my parents, but we don't acknowledge each other's existence. Just as well. I knew I was a freak, whereas my parents were the most normal people around. Although, living in South Park, that doesn't mean much.

I felt the chill of the evening wind slam into my face. Windbreakers don't really help in this kind of weather. I huddled my face into my jacket, hands pushed deep into my pockets. Good thing I didn't live that far from Pip, or else I would've been a human popsicle by now. Too bad I didn't have Cartman's fat ass to cover myself with. Cartman...

It was then, as I entered my dark, coffee-scented home, that I remembered the events that occurred in school today. I sigh, muttering to myself about immature children. I walk up the stairs to my room, ignoring my parents, who were cuddling together, watching the late evening news. I plop onto my bed and glance at the coffee mug alarm clock on my bedside table. 1:34AM. Whoa. How did that happen? I couldn't have been at Pip's that long..

I turn on my other side, curling my knees into my chest, staring at the pale, twitchy thing in my closet mirror. God, I'm so absurd looking. I hated the way I looked. The way I acted. The way I am. No wonder Craig...

Wait. Craig! Again, my mind wanders to the after school event, remembering how a certain raven-haired boy seemed to be looking at me, freaking out over spiders. Fake as they may be. I was sure he was watching me. Has he always been? Has he been watching over me? Or just wanting a laugh every time I got myself into trouble? But he wasn't laughing. He was completely straight-faced. The Usual Craig. In that one second that I caught him staring, I felt like an animal at the zoo, being studied and gawked at. But Craig doesn't gawk. Nor does he study, or else he wouldn't have almost failed third grade. I would do anything to go back to those days. Simpler times. Our adventures, the idiotic four being the brains behind most of them, good and bad (but mostly bad). I lie on my back, but then decide to get up and take off my jacket. I shook it and laid it on the back of my computer chair. I gripped the backrest with both hands and blinked a few times. Some of them intentional, but mostly from my tics. I have to tell Craig my feelings. Even if they're not returned, I just need to let him know. I can handle his rejection. I've prepared myself for it. I always told myself I wouldn't cry in front of him, and this time will be no different.

Yeah. Tomorrow.

New day. New Tweek.

Tomorrow I will tell him how long I've loved him. How long I've wanted to be his. Tell him how much I've missed him. Then I would run, never stopping. I would run from his disgusted glare. I would run from the beating I was sure would follow. I would never talk to him again, just like before. I just needed to get it out. I was already crazy, but bottling up these emotions will make me go insane. I have to do this for my own conscience. But how I tell him, that's an entirely different matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Craig's P.O.V

I awoke with a start as a loud buzzing sound filled my head. I turn my head to the alarm clock beside me. It looks like it's going through a seizure. Twitching..

My mind then wandered subconsciously to today's mission. I can't believe I'm actually considering going through with it. What if it fails? Completely falls to shit? I can't let that happen. Not again. I throw the rumpled covers off me and pound my fist on the clock, making it stop. I toss my legs off my bed and feel the coarse warmth of the carpeted floor beneath my feet. I had to get to school early. I had to prepare. I'm not usually the type to think too much about anything. But I had to make an impression. I had to get my best friend back. I stride across the hall to the bathroom and check my reflection in the mirror. Expressionless. Broody, at best. I turn to the worn down shower, turn on the water, the sound filling the room. I look out the bathroom window into the still darkness, the sun peeking out of the mountains. Maybe I'm a little too early. I shrug to myself and tug off my clothing, throwing them carelessly on the floor. I step into the shower, letting the warm water cascade down my body. I shiver at the contact, but ignore the feeling. Again, I find myself thinking about the day ahead. I lose myself in my thoughts, closing my eyes as I travel. I don't know why this kept happening. What did I care if Tweek wouldn't be my friend again? I've dealt with it for the past eight years, what's another lifetime? He didn't want me anywhere near him, that's cool. So why did I feel this stinging pain in my chest? I've never been one to show emotions or whatever. The truth was: I didn't allow myself to. If I got too attached to something or someone, I would be giving them an invitation to rip my heart out and stomp on it with cleats. My guinea pig, Stripe, was the only exception. He understood me unlike anyone else, and vice versa.

I turn off the water and grab my towel from the hook on the wall beside the shower. Making quick work of drying myself off, I wrap it around my torso, grab my scattered clothing and head back to my room. It was quiet in the house, meaning that my parents weren't here, again. I stand in front of the cage of my aforementioned guinea pig, and see him staring at me with his wizened beady black eyes. He's gotten me through some tough times. I noticed how faded the colour of his fur was, realizing that of course, he was getting old. It won't be long until I'd have to say goodbye to another friend. I stare back at him with a sad smile. Stripe was the only living creature that could get me to show any kind of human feeling. But only if it was just the two of us. No one else could see how weak I really was. That's why I keep to myself, unless Clyde decides to burst into my living room, like he did last night. Prick. It was because of him that I was over thinking. Although, I did appreciate his friendship (not like I'd ever admit it), he was way too confident in my abilities. To be honest, I was terrified. I didn't know what to say to Tweek, much less if he would even listen. How do you start a conversation with someone that you have spoken to in years? 'Oh, hey, dude. Been a while. How's that black eye I gave you all those years ago doing?' Seriously? Jesus. As I shake myself out of my trance, I glance the sun rising ever so slightly into the sky. I check out my clock. Hm, still early. I dress quickly, tugging on my mangled blue chullo. This hat is about as old as Stripe. Just another childhood memory I carried with me into my teens. It was my favourite piece of clothing. I wore it with everything. In this case, all I wore was a simple pair of black skinny jeans, plain white fitted t-shirt, and a dark blue windbreaker. I didn't care much for fashion. I liked everything to plain, boring. Except when it came to Tweek. He was anything but. Maybe that was why he caught my interest..

I shake my head of the thought and stuff my last minute completed homework into my beat up backpack, and swing it over my shoulder. I fill up Stripe's food and water bowls, and head downstairs to the kitchen. I wasn't much of a breakfast person, nor was there much food. I grabbed the first thing I found, a granola bar, and stuck it in my mouth. Grabbing my keys off the hook, I head through the door and lock it behind me. I could feel the chill of the morning wind bite through my windbreaker, giving me goose bumps. I stuff my hands in my pockets and scrunch my shoulders in, keeping my head low. The school wasn't too far from my house, so it didn't take long when I entered the double doors of Hell. I rub my hands together and breathe into the small opening, getting my circulation back. The hallway to my locker was empty. The whole school felt like a ghost town. I couldn't be that early... Maybe the janitor is working around here, or the principal is busy in her office. I amble my way to my locker at the end of the hall. I effortlessly open my lock and trade my books from my bag with the ones in my locker, yesterday's homework buried in the midst of my bag's contents. Oh well. I almost slam the locker door shut, and sit down on the floor, resting my back on said locker. Guess I'll just wait for school to start. I take my iPod from my jeans pocket and stuff the ear buds into my ears, blasting some My Chemical Romance. As I listened to the godly voice of Gerard Way, I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep. I wasn't able to get my beauty rest last night because of a certain fellow nasally voiced comrade. As I drifted, I could feel myself go limp, sliding down my locker and settling onto the floor, curling my knees up to my chest. There was no one here anyway, so might as well take a power nap.

I felt someone's foot connect with my ass, waking me up. I was prepared to flip off whoever it was and settle back into my sleeping position when I noticed the before empty hallway now filled with a butt load of students. What the hell? I stood up, brushing myself off and ripping out my ear buds. I stared at the ass-kicker and saw it was Clyde.

"Hey, dude. Were you here the whole time? No wonder you weren't in class. It's lunch time now."

I didn't comprehend his words until I heard 'lunch time'. "What?" I say groggily. "Lunch. Time." Clyde exclaimed, slower and more annoyed. He pointed to the cafeteria to help me further. Shit. I slept through my morning classes. The halls started to empty out again as everyone went to the cafeteria for grub. "I gotta go take a leak. Go on without me." I mumble to Clyde. He shrugged and followed the crowd. I head the opposite way to the washroom. As I got to the other side of the hallway, I stepped back. I peeked around the corner and confirmed what I'd seen. Pip and Damien, kissing. Holy hell. Literally. Who would've thought the British goody-goody and the anti-christ were like that? I watched them break their contact and head to the cafeteria as well, holding hands. Brave move, guys. I tried to picture myself and my blond necking. Wait. My blond? I really am going insane. I continue my stroll to the washroom, stepping into the disgusting sewer that is the guy's restroom. I hate public toilets, but when you gotta go, you gotta go. I head to the cleanest looking urinal and unzip. As I do my business I hear a small whimpering sound coming from one of the stalls. Oh no. That better not be... I stride to the sink and turn on the tap when the person making the sounds burst out of the stall. I looked in the mirror and saw a huge pair of blue-green eyes staring at me. Dark circles rimming the bottom of his sockets. I stood frozen, staring back at him. I watch him clutch his life thermos to his chest. He wasn't twitching one bit. He didn't even blink. I wash my hands, not taking my eyes off the reflection in the mirror. I turn off the water and spin around to face him. The sudden movement made him flinch. Come on, Craig. Don't be a pussy. "Hey, Tweek." My voice was quiet and monotone, but that didn't hide the fact that I was shaking slightly. Why was I so nervous? Tweek seemed to notice it too, because he finally came back to reality, in all his twitchy glory. "H-hey, Craig. GAH!" We were silent for what seemed like an eternity. Tweek was the first to move, heading to the door. As I watched him reach for it, without thinking, words tumbled out of my mouth. "I'm sorry, Tweekers. For everything." I missed calling him that. It was my nickname, after all. Tweek's hand stopped in mid-air, and his haunted face turned to glance at me. Tears started to well up in his eyes, and I could feel my throat tighten. Why is this happening to me? How can he affect me so? I wipe my hands on my jeans, drying them, and slowly stride to stand in front of him. He flinched again, but didn't run out the door screaming. That was a good sign. "I'm sorry", I say again, quietly. Tweek shakes his head slightly and smiles sadly like I had done this morning. "D-don't be, Craig. I-it, nng, was a long time ago."

He was forgiving me? "No, Tweek. What happened was all my fault.. Us not being friends anymore.. it's my fault." Where is this insecurity coming from? Why am I like this around Tweek? Damn, I really needed to pull myself together.

"We n-never stopped being f-friends... I overreacted. GAH! W-we were kids. We're men now. Maybe we c-can start over. B-be friends again." When did Tweek become so mature? I grin at him and hold out my hand. "I would like that very much, Tweekers. Maybe we can hang out at lunch. Or after school." Okay, I wasn't getting a bit hasty. I couldn't contain my excitement at how easy this was. Over thinking for nothing. But wait. What if this was too fast for Tweek? I knew he liked taking things slow. As I realized this, my outstretched hand started to drop slowly back to my side. Before I could clench my fist, Tweek grabbed hold and pulled me into his arms. What. The. Fuck. I gasp inwardly and feel his hands snaking around my back, holding me tight. I stop breathing entirely, my heartbeat accelerating. What was happening? Since when was Tweek so confident? What the hell do I do? Shit. Do I hug him back? Oh, God, I want to. I want to hold his face in between my hands and kiss him the way Pip and Damien had. No. That was too fast, even for me. I hesitantly wrap my arms around him and hold him just as tight. He was a head shorter than me, but his crazy hair still stuck up wildly, tickling my nostrils. I could smell the coffee practically emanating off the addict. It smelled so sweet, so good. So Tweek. I wanted to stay this way forever. Just as I thought this, though, I could feel Tweek's grip loosening, and his head tilting up to look at me. "T-thank you, Craig. You have no i-idea, nng, how long I've b-been trying t-to talk to you.." He has? "You have? But I thought you were always avoiding me."

He chuckles. It was a happy sound, like bells. "K-kind of hard to, w-when you're always w-watching m-me." He steps back from my embrace and smiles at me mischievously. Damn it. He knew.

I reach my hand behind my head and smirk. "Yeah, well, you know.." I didn't know what to say to that. What could I say? I was a god damn stalker and we both knew it.

"We should get to the caf, lunch is almost over." Tweek nods in agreement and I open the door for him. I still couldn't believe it. As we entered the caf together, as we sat with the guys together, as Clyde smiled at me with full approval. We were friends again. This was unreal.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Tweek's P.O.V

Where is Pip? I hadn't seen him this morning, I always saw Pip in the morning. Not today. What if he got kidnapped after I left?! What if he was dead?! Way too much pressure, man! I killed my best friend!

As these wild thoughts ran through my mind, the school bell ran, dismissing the class for lunch. I was the first to storm out of there, and headed to the bathroom (all this worry makes my bladder weak). Maybe Pip will be in the cafeteria, waiting for me at our usual table. Yeah.

I locked the door to the bathroom stall. I hated public urinals. Maybe I'll see Craig there too... My mind wandered off as I did my business. I have to tell him. For my own sanity; whatever was left of it, anyway. If he rejects me, which he most likely will, I won't bother him ever again. Things will go back to normal. We wouldn't acknowledge each other's existence. I whimper at the thought. Just then I hear the door of the bathroom open and close. GAH! WHAT IF IT'S PIP'S KILLER?! HE'S COME TO KILL ME TOO! Calm down, Tweek. It's a public school restroom. Lots of kids. Right, of course. I let go of the toilet seat that I was gripping out of fear. I had finished, and flushed. I stood up and opened the stall door. I made my way to the sink, seeing the person by the urinal, without entirely seeing. I did a double take, though, in the mirror above the sink, as I noticed the back of an all too familiar figure. His blue chullo giving away his identity. Craig. I froze, the water running over my for once still hands. There was a mirror above the urinals, too. Why, I couldn't say. I looked at my mirror, he looked at his. We watched each other's expressions. Mine wide-eyed, like a deer caught in headlights. His seemed unfazed. Except his eyes. They told a different story. They were tensed, unblinking, in shock. I couldn't help but smile suddenly at the situation he was in. He noticed, and quickly zipped up his godly black skinny jeans. I turned off the water, dried my hands, and turned to leave. I couldn't talk to him yet. It was too awkward. I reached for the door.

"I'm sorry, Tweekers. For everything." What? I let my hand drop as I heard my nickname. Only Craig called me that. I turn to see him facing me, staring. Again, unfazed, but his eyes were etched with concern, worry, even. Was he apologizing? Craig "I-don't-give-a-fuck-about-anyone-or-anything" Tucker was apologizing to Tweek "The Spazzoid" Tweek? I wanted to kiss him. But instead, I did the next brave thing and strode over to his side, so we were practically nose to nose. I sucked in my breath and embraced him. I knew Craig wasn't into physical contact unless it involved fists, but this just seemed to be the right moment. As expected, his entire body went stiff. He does still hate me. But he said sorry... I don't understand. Just then I felt him return the hug, his nose rubbing against my hair. I gasped as the warm air from his breath tingled my scalp. What does this mean? One moment he hates me, and now he's letting me hug him? Too much pressure. I needed to think about this. I loosened my grip, indicating that I was letting him go. I wanted my friend back. I wanted us to talk, hang out, have fun. Like before. I tell him the gist of my thoughts. It was then that I saw the most beautiful thing. Even more amazing than coffee. Craig smiled. He smiled at me. He wants to be friends! Oh glorious day!

I couldn't tell him my feelings yet. I didn't want to scare him off. Instead, we talked and laughed about past memories, our lives, everything. We entered the cafeteria, smiling like idiots. Heading over to Craig's table, I sat beside Craig, Clyde on his other side. I notice Clyde's eyes assessing the situation; he looked back at Craig and gave him a wide grin. It looked like his lips were being stretched open my some torturous device. Craig nodded at him, and turned his expression to me. "You okay sitting here?" I nodded a bit too enthusiastically, making Craig smirk at my reaction. I look down, flushed with embarrassment. Under the table, I could see Craig's leg just inches from mine, his handing resting gracefully on his knee. My heart beat erratically, causing my face to turn even redder. There was only twenty minutes left before our next class, but time seemed to go agonizingly slow as I stared. I tuned everything out around me. It was just me and that hand. I so desperately wanted to hold it, squeeze it, feel those long pianist fingers intertwined with my shaky, bony ones. Friends did that, right? They could hold hands. I'd seen girls do it with other girls all the time. Before I knew it, my hand moved towards his. I looked at him through my thick eyelashes; he was chatting with Clyde. The combination of nasal voices made it hard to understand what they were talking about. But Craig was distracted.

I took this opportunity without hesitation. I scoped the scene, making sure no one was watching, and also so that what I was doing didn't seem obvious. I tried to keep my twitching to a minimum as my hand grew nearer to Craig's. I looked at everyone but him. I almost fell off the edge of the bench as I felt something warm and rough lock with my hand. I looked down to see Craig's tanned fingers contrast with my milky white. His fingers were laced with mine, and he was rubbing circles on the back with his thumb. I look at him with what I'm sure is a beyond horrified expression. His stayed plain, but I could see the grey specks in his intense blue eyes shining. Did he want this too? Did he want to be more than friends?

Again, it was just me and him. Craig and Tweek. The world around us ceased to exist. There was no school, no South Park, no Earth, no universe. Just my best friend. The guy I was in love with. Craig Tucker. I was so enveloped in the moment that I flinched when Craig leaned in close to my ear. I could feel his shaky breath as he whispered "thank you", letting go of my hand, and standing up the same time the bell sounded, ending our lunch period. First 'I'm sorry' and now 'thank you'? Who was this well-mannered boy?

Photography ended in a flash (no pun intended) and I was now waiting outside for Clyde and Craig. Clyde had asked me if I could help them study (Craig with Science, Clyde with Math) at Craig's house after school. Since I was pretty good in both subjects, I agreed to be their tutor. Anything to get closer to Craig... I still hadn't seen Pip, but that was the least of my worries right now.

As I stood waiting, I heard laughter coming from behind me. It sounded maniacal, evil. I knew who it belonged to. I turned around to glare at Cartman and Kenny. Of course. When they weren't making out in the alleyway by the school, they were taunting me. Yes, Eric Cartman and Kenny McCormick were together. Only a few people knew. The reason being that Kenny was a total slut, and slept around, but mostly with Butters. Cartman, on the other hand, didn't want the truth about his sexual orientation to spread. But in the end, they always came back to each other. It was kind of romantic, in a disgustingly creepy sort of way. I was about to tell them to fuck off, when I noticed what they were holding in their hands, aimed to throw. "Oh Jesus, hnng, w-water balloons? R-really?" I said, bored.

Cartman smirked and Kenny gave a bedazzling grin. Was I missing something? "Hey Tweek the Science Geek!" Kenny exclaimed. Clever. "What happens when you put water in cold climate?" Bewildered at the question, I tried to answer casually. "I-ice, of course." "Ding ding ding! We have a winner! Here's your prize!" The next couple of seconds slowed down immensely. Both pranksters launched their balloons at me, I dropped my thermos of sweet poison, and tried to shield myself from the attack, squeezing my eyes shut. I waited for the blow that never came. I slowly opened my eyes between my hands and discovered I was shrouded in darkness. I stand up fully and stare into beautiful grey-blue eyes. Craig was standing in front of me, holding out his windbreaker like a shield. "C-craig?" I could see he was shivering. He looked at me with relief, and turned to stare daggers at the evil duo. "Get the fuck out of here if you want to live", he whispered menacingly. Somehow Cartman and Kenny heard, though, and they ran like terrified puppies. I looked down and saw his back completely soaked and covered in slow melting ice. I placed my hand between his shoulder blades, in hopes of showing my thanks and warming him up. He stiffened, then turned around and embraced me. "You okay, Tweekers?" "Y-yes. T-thank you GAH! For s-saving me." I look up at him and smile shyly, twitching slightly. The heat of his body was making me flush. I needed to thank him properly. He shouldn't have done that. I glance at his signature chullo and decide my fate. I step out of his embrace, reach my hand up behind him and grab his hat clean off his head. The next bit was a blur. I was running as fast as my long legs would take me, heading to my house. This had to work.

I was halfway home (this was a small town, after all) when I heard swift footsteps crunching in the snow behind me. I looked over my shoulder without stopping, to find a curious-eyed Craig sprinting to catch up with me. He was holding my thermos in his clenched fist, swinging it as he ran. I'd actually forgotten about it as I devised my plan to get Craig alone. I sped up, reaching my front door. I'd left my key on the table stand in the front hall. Fortunately, my parents left the door unlocked before they went to work at Tweek Bros. I stumbled through the door, and ran up the stairs to my bedroom, tripping over the top step. I picked myself up and hurdled into my room, slamming the door shut. I left the front door open intentionally for Craig. My parents didn't come home till late, so we had some private time to talk, among other things... I barely had time to think of the possibilities when a loud thump sounded from the outside of my bedroom door. I sat on the floor, hat by my side, back against the door. I felt every pounding fist as it vibrated in my body. Tears began forming in my eyes for reasons unknown.

"Tweek! What the hell is going on? Open the door!" Thump thump bang. Craig resorted to kicking the door, making me jump and yelp in surprise. I stand up shakily, my knees wobbling. I open the door slowly and peek at a confused and pissed off Craig. His expression softened the instant he saw the tears rolling down my cheeks, staining the windbreaker I was still wearing. Craig passed the small threshold, closing the distance between us. The last thing I saw, the last thing I felt, was Craig's cold hands cupping my pale face. It was a soft and gentle gesture. Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I felt my whole body implode. The warmth of Craig's touch burning like a wildfire inside me. His eyes were closed so I followed suit. I grab the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer. This is what I wanted. I wanted him. I needed him. All of him. I start to push his jacket off his shoulders, while his hands roamed through the ever growing mess that was my hair. I shivered at the sensation it gave me. I push his jacket further, indicating I wanted it off. Craig obeyed and helped me by settling his hands to his sides and shaking off the first piece of clothing. It crumpled on the floor, and I walk backwards, pulling him without breaking the kiss, towards my bed. This was happening. Right now. Not wasting any time, Craig pulled off his white muscle shirt that contrasted perfectly against his tanned skin. I pulled away to marvel at the sight that was his chest. Craig was majorly toned. He was a depiction of a character from those romance novels old women loved so much. He was magnificent. He looked at me with those glossy eyes that I saw only once before. Was this lust? I tested this theory by tracing my finger lightly down his abdomen, his light treasure trail, and finally stopping at the waistband of his jeans. Watching him, I noticed his eyes burn more intensely with every touch. It was lust! He does want me! I tried to stifle my boyish grin, but it proved impossible. Craig tilted his head in amusement. "Enjoying the view?" "V-very much, t-thank you." I restrain myself from jumping on him right then and there as he leans in to kiss my neck, nibbling at my throat. A soft moan escapes my lips. I pull off my jacket and shirt, exposing my ghost-like front. Craig's mouth went straight for my collarbone. I moaned louder, he travelled lower, exploring every inch of me with his lips and tongue. "You're so beautiful". I could feel Craig's hot breath on my right nipple, making it stand at attention. I blush at the compliment, and pull Craig's face back to mine. Now was my chance. I had to do it.

"I love you, Craig. I have since the moment we met. I hated that we stopped being friends. I thought that you hated me. I've wanted to tell you this for such a long time, but I was afraid of what you would say. Although, I guess this is a really bad time. You're probably going to leave me now, and never be my friend.. again." I let out a small noise, exhaling. I said all of that in one breath, not leaving space for my twitches. I let go of his face and look down, ashamed.

I peeked through my lashes at Craig. The expression that greeted me was beyond unexpected. His eyes shone like two moons. I opened my mouth to speak, but Craig's lips caught mine, slowly but securely moulding his mouth around mine. I felt a sensual shock pass through my body, and my green orbs closed lightly, enjoying the moment. This kiss seemed much more desperate than the first one, because Craig pressed his body against mine and had me pinned down in an instant. I let him, lusting in the passion emanating off him. His fingers softly slid up and down my side, but it didn't tickle; it felt amazing, like little butterfly kisses. Like a silk sheet was running along my body, caressing me. Craig nibbled my bottom lip, spiking all my senses. Oh, Jesus, this is so hot. It's definitely time. No holding back. I pushed Craig off me again, earning another concerned look. I smile at him devilishly, pulling his legs towards me until his back came into contact with my mattress, and he was lying down. I kiss his glistening abdomen, and unfasten the buckle and zipper of his pants. I heard a guttural moan coming from the raven as my fingers skimmed the waistband of his plain black boxers. He was too perfect. I had to have him now. My twitchy fingers made quick work of his lower half, removing his jeans completely, revealing a bulging surprise.

I smile to myself, and look at Craig, asking for permission with my glazed over eyes. His wore the same look, and I could see he was blushing. I took that as a sign to go ahead, so I teased his hard-on with my tongue, keeping it in his underwear. Craig bucked his hips, filling my mouth. I chuckle, a sense of calmness washing over me as I concentrate on the task at hand to grab his length. I pull it out and stare. Wow, for a dick, it looked amazing. And delicious, my inner voice added. I waste no time and take him fully into my mouth. I wasn't sure if I had a gag reflex, so I tested it by going down on him further. Huh, guess not. I look up and see Craig watching me intently, breathing heavily. I notice his grey-blue eyes widen as he realized that his cock was entirely hidden in my mouth. I focus again and let my tongue slide along the slit, collecting droplets of pre-cum. Craig was now moaning uncontrollably, whispering. "oh God, Tweek. Yes." I started bobbing my head fiercely, sucking him off. How could something so weird, taste so good? I continue for a little while, until Craig reaches his climax, but I didn't let him cum. I take my mouth off, causing an audible pop sound.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Tweek's P.O.V

Before Craig could open his eyes and glare at me, I let my index finger slip into his entrance. Craig's face scrunched up in surprise. Everyone knew he was the dominant type. Whatever he says goes. Not this time. This time, he will be my submissive. I probed around his ass, inserting a second finger. It wasn't as tight as I thought and I wondered.

Unintentionally, I sputtered the question "a-are you a virgin?" Why I asked, I didn't know. But now I was curious to hear his answer. I pulled out my fingers and Craig looked to the side, not making eye contact. I could see his face turning red. For an expressionless guy, he sure blushed a lot. His face turned deadly scarlet and I realized I said that out loud. "Sorry", I say, embarrassed. "Yes, I am" Craig stated, ignoring my apology. I stayed silent because I could tell that Craig had more to say. I was a little shocked at his answer, to be honest, but glad. "I was waiting for the right person", Craig continued. Right person? Oh no. What if that wasn't me? What if I take his virginity and get sent to Hell?! Way too much pressure, man! I tug nervously at my hair, biting my lip. "What?" Craig asks, grabbing my wrists with his hands.

"W-what if... T-that's not me? Gah! What if I t-take your virginity and you explode b-because I wasn't the right one?!" I spat, breathing hard. Craig then took my hands and cupped them around his strong, sculpted face. "Tweek. You are the right one. I love you, too."

My heart skips multiple beats, and then accelerates. "R-really?" I smile weakly, shy. I had to make sure this wasn't a dream. Although I could feel my heart, I could feel his face in my hands. I closed my eyes, hoping it wasn't a fantasy. I opened them again, and sure enough, Craig was there. His face warm in my soft, bony hands. Eyes locked on mine. I could see the love portrayed in his shining gaze. I knew it was real. He was the one. I didn't want or need anyone else. I had to show Craig this was true.

I press his chest down, forcing him to lie on his back again. No more stalling. This time I apply three fingers at once, stretching his hole to a comfortable size. I place my other hand near Craig's face and instruct him to spit. My hand is moist as I spread the saliva around the tip and base of my cock. This should be okay, right?

I loved taking control at this moment. It felt impeccable. I prepared myself at his entrance, checking his expression one last time. It was calm, but anxious. His lip twitched a little, and his eyes would close tightly, but relax the next second. I slammed into him with just enough force that Craig opened his eyes wide. A deep groan sounded from his throat. I pull out slowly, only to thrust in again. I've started to pick up a rhythm, aroused like hell by Craig's moans and whispered obscenities. I squeeze his hips gently and lean down to trail kisses from his ear, down to his square jaw line, and to his mouth. I feel Craig's tongue pushing its way through my open mouth. I give him access and place my tongue in his. We play tonsil hockey for a bit, until I let go. Both of us breathless, we stare at each other. Heat prominent in our cheeks, and lust showcased in our eyes. All of a sudden, without realizing, I reach climax and cum inside Craig. I stop, perplexed. How did I not notice that? Oh, Craig...

I focus on him, and see his hand stroking his cock, face contorted in concentration. I watch, amused, as he cums all over his chest and stomach. Without a second thought, I lick him clean. Wiping my mouth, I look back at Craig to see him staring at me hotly. "Hey", I smile slightly. That's all I could think of to say. What does someone do after having sex? Sleep? It was both our first time, and I never slept anyway. But I was feeling pleasurably exhausted. I haven't had coffee in... I look at my bedside clock. Whoa, it's 10 o'clock already? I look out my window. Sure enough, it was black. Oh, Jesus. "It's getting late. Don't you need to get home?" I ask Craig, still looking out the window. When no answer came, I turned my head and saw Craig sleeping peacefully, in all his naked glory. That had to be the sexiest thing I've ever seen. His head tilted to the side, chest rising and falling slowly, mouth open a little, breathing smoothly. I shrug, and settle myself beside Craig, my head resting on his outstretched arm, cuddling into his side. Maybe I should try sleeping for once. Since I haven't had coffee in over five hours, I might be able to doze. I let Craig's steady breathing lull me to sleep.

It was safe to say that we never got to his house to study. My last thought was Clyde standing in front of Craig's house, pouting. I drifted off to the first slumber in years.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Clyde's P.O.V

Damn. My plan wasn't being followed at all. However, it seemed Tweek had taken initiative as I watched him and wet Craig having a moment. Craig saved Tweek from a snowball massacre. Right on, dude. What happened next was totally unexpected. The Twitch started running off with Craig's hat. Is he asking for a death wish? Craig sprinted after him, and given the direction they were headed, I figured it was to Tweek's house. I found a shortcut a while back that led straight to his backyard, so I thought I'd follow them and show up without them knowing. It was an easy walk, and I arrived before they did, even with them running.

In South Park nobody locks their doors. I had no idea why this was the case, but it worked for me as I let myself into the coffee infused living room. I had to see what Tweek had planned. I rub my shoes on the doormat and make my way upstairs. I've been to his house before when I needed homework help, so I knew where Tweek's room was located. It was as neat as ever, and I decided I could hide in the closet and watch them. Sure, it sounded creepy, but hey, Craig was my best friend, and Tweek was a freak. Probably in the sheets too, my brain suggested as an afterthought. He could be luring Craig into a trap; I had to be there to save him. Christ, now I sounded like the freak himself. All paranoid and shit.

The closet wasn't small, but it wasn't big either. There were shelves on either side and a space in the middle. I shuffled in and closed the sliding door behind me. There was a crack in between that I could see through perfectly fine. I would've hidden behind Tweek's hanged shirts or jackets, if he had any. He had a couple t-shirts folded nicely in the compartments, and a fat ton of underwear rolled up and scattered on every shelf. I smiled widely, remembering Tweek's fear of what he called 'underwear gnomes'. Apparently, they show up in the middle of the night and steal his undergarments. I didn't blame him for stocking up. As my mind wandered, some sort of commotion went on downstairs. I heard the front door crash open, hitting the wall, and a shuffle of footsteps hurrying up the stairs. The noise got closer, ending with a light thud. I peeked through the crack of the closet door to find Tweek sitting on the floor with his back pressed against the closed door. This should be interesting. I keep my eye in the space, not wanting to miss a minute of this live-action movie.

Another heavier set of feet filled the growing silence, and Craig came pounding and kicking the door. Ooh, he's mad. I snicker under my breath, but feel immediately guilty. Hopefully whatever Tweek has in mind will lighten the mood.

I couldn't tear my eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of me. Craig and Tweek were getting cuddly, naked. It was, to say the least, totally hot. A little drama was just the icing on the cake. Mmm... Cake. No time for that Clyde! Focus. I could feel my eyes stinging, wanting to cry. I never knew Craig could be so gentle, much less actually feel love. I foresee endless teasing in his future. I didn't feel right watching them, it was a private moment. I was starting to doze off while they 'finished up', still standing in the closet. I shook my head and checked the crack in the door that was hiding me from view. Aw, they were asleep, spooning. I'm so happy for you, Craig. This time, I really did start to cry. I should get out of here. Dad made tacos for dinner. I slowly open the closet, tiptoe through the bedroom, and waltzed through the door, closing it and leaving the beautiful scene behind me. I check my phone for the time as I head downstairs, only to see that I had five missed calls and ten messages. Holy hell, who could be trying to reach me so desperately? Good thing I put it on silent, or else I'd have gotten caught by the lovebirds.

My thoughts instantly went to my dad again. Ever since my mom died in that freak toilet accident, which may or may not have been my fault (what? I'm a guy, I don't think about closing the seat after use). My dad has been trying to take over. So far, he's been doing pretty well. Helping me when I ask, learning how to cook, and getting worried when I don't contact him. But he still wasn't a mom. Oh well.

I check the messages first. They were all from Token. Huh, weird. I skimmed through them, they were generic texts, such as 'dude, I've gotta tell you something. Call me', or 'where are you? Why aren't you answering your phone?' I briefly wondered what he wanted to tell me. He didn't leave any voicemails, so I guess it had to be done personally. It was almost midnight. I went to open the front door, trying to leave, when I slammed into someone standing on the opposite side.

"Ow! What the fuck?"

Shit, I hope it wasn't one of Tweek's parents. Can someone say awkward? I look up to see a pair of dark eyes, framed by a dark face, which was almost impossible to see in the blackened night sky. "Token? What the hell-" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth and another hand pulling my arm and dragging me outside. I was left standing there momentarily, disoriented, as Token closed the door. "Dude, I've been looking for you everywhere, Clyde!" He sounded pissed. "I thought you were kidnapped or something. I went to every house in the neighbourhood asking about you for hours! What were you doing at Tweek's?" Token was looking for me? Aww, what a great friend! I grinned widely at him, tears forming in my eyes. "Oh.. Nothing. Why, was my Tokey worried about lil' ol' me?" I pressed the back of my hand to my forehead dramatically, feigning a damsel. "Shut up. No, I just wanted to tell you something. It couldn't wait." Although it was dark outside, the little light coming from a house across the street caught on Token's face, and I could see a small blush creeping on his face. Wow, Token blushing. This must be serious. "Well, here I am! What's up?" After a moment of silence, Token grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. I could see his face clearly. I had to admit he was pretty goddamn attractive. Oh, yeah, if you didn't know, I'm bisexual. Probably more on the gay side, though, since I was so in touch with my feelings. Token knew this, but he was straight as an arrow. Or so I thought... My observation quickly became forgotten as he cupped the side of my face with his hand and pulled me in, our lips touching. I felt as if my chest and head were going to explode. The fuck is happening? Was Token Freaking Black really kissing me, his best friend, Clyde Donovan? Jesus, this was so unexpected. I found myself kissing back, enthusiastically, I might add. Eyes closed and everything. Seriously. For some reason, this just felt... Right. Like it was meant to be. Like we were soul mates, or some shit. Hey, I never said I was a romantic. I just buy people whatever they want to get into their pants. Something in my brain clicked as I was engulfed in the moment. I knew then what Token wanted to tell me. He liked me. I mean, really liked me. I think.. I might like him too. He was hot, funny, and now added to my list, a great kisser. We broke apart, breathless. Token rested his forehead on mine. "I.. wanted to tell you.. I love you, Clyde Donovan. Have ever since I met you all those years ago." I was speechless. I knew it was the wrong time to be so, but I didn't have a clue what to say. A million things were running through my mind, my lips still tingling. Did I love him back? I'm pretty sure I've had many wet dreams about him. Only him, actually. Oh, Christ. I think I might be... "I love you too, Token."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Craig's P.O.V

An annoying buzzing sound wakes me from my amazing dream. I open my eyes groggily and note the clock on my bedside table ringing crazily. I slam down the off button and look out the window covered in beige curtains. Wait. Beige? My curtains were blue. I shrug, not thinking much on it. I make to get up and stretch, only to realize my left arm was lodged under something warm and heavy. Stripe? No.. it was skin, not fur.

Mildly panicked at this point, I turn my head slowly and witness a shock of messy yellow hair, connecting to an angelic face. I smile warmly at the sight. I guess sex with Tweek wasn't a dream after all. I reminisce in the now real memory, feeling a stir coming from the boy I loved. His green doe-like eyes opened lazily. He reaches to rub his eyes, fingers skimming my bare chest. I shudder at the contact, but ignore the sensation it sent to my groin. It was Thursday, we had school.

"Good morning, Tweek. Sleep well?" My voice was its usual nasally monotone, albeit the huge grin plastered on my face. This seemed to freak him out, causing him to fall back and hit the ground with a small thud. I chuckle and crawl off the bed and on top of him. I couldn't control myself. I was already completely hard, and it wasn't morning wood. I lean into Tweek's ear, feeling the warmth from his body. "Come on, Tweekers. We have school". I get up, holding my hand out to help him. He takes it, cautious. His eyes focus on mine as he reaches for my hand, and he gasps. My eyes widen a fraction. There was definite electricity in that simple touch. I pull him up and let him gather his bearings. I resist hugging and kissing him, and gather my scattered clothes off the floor, my hat still by the door. I smile. So much can happen in so little time. I grab it and pull it on my head. I turn to see Tweek still standing in the same spot I pulled him to, clad in only his underwear, and tugging at his knotted hair. Suddenly, he looked at me, and saw that I was watching. I saw his eyes glaze over, and he seemed to be in another world entirely. The first words that came out of his mouth this morning were "Craig. Last night, did we...?"

I smile mischievously, walk over to him, ghosting my lips over his ear and whisper "hell yes, we did." I could physically see the shiver running down his spine. I finished dressing. Poor kid. I needed to make him feel better. I had an idea. "Hey, Tweek. Want some coffee?" At this, he perked up, and nodded excitedly, grinning. My ice heart melted instantly from his expression. I'll take that as a yes. Get dressed, I'll be downstairs. I make my way to the door when a pair of thin arms wrap around me. "Thank you, Craig", Tweek mumbles, voice muffled by my jacket. This boy will be the death of me.. In a good way.

I couldn't move. What was he thanking me for, taking each other's virginity? I decided not to act on it and turned around in his embrace, hugging him back. "Anytime", I teased. I opened the door and trudged down the stairs. Tweek's parents still weren't home. Good, I thought. I had a hard time getting the coffee machine started and finding the ingredients, but as I finally got the water boiling, I could hear Tweek entering the kitchen, his spastic noises a dead giveaway. "Coffee is on its way", I reassured him as I poured myself a bowl of generic cereal. "Hmm" was all Tweek responded with. I turn to see him staring at me, unblinking. He wasn't even shaking.

Weird.

"What's up?" Did I have something on my face?

Tweek snaps out of his reverie and pulls on his fingers. "N-nothing. Just.. Coffee?"

Just then the machine beeped, signalling its completion. Tweek wasted no time in grabbing a thermos and filling it to the brim with the rich, dark poison. He didn't bother with the lid and chugged down the liquid. Damn, he was the first person I knew that could drink it black. Gross. I wasn't a huge fan of coffee, but watching the way Tweek inhaled it like it was his life support intrigued me.

I stood in front of him, holding out my hand. "Mind if I try?" I asked him as he was about to take another gulp. He nervously sent it my way, making sure it landed safely in my hand. I tipped the drink into my mouth. I could feel the bitter taste on my tongue, and the warmth slide down my throat. Oh God, this shit is rank. I gave Tweek back his cup of oxygen and went to the sink, spitting out all I could. It really was poison. Disgusting.

"How the fuck do you drink that? Yuck." My reaction caused Tweek to smile, and then laugh wholeheartedly. I've never heard such a.. Magical sound. That's what it was. Magical. Like the gentle echoing sound of wind chimes, or an innocent child. It was beautiful. I couldn't help myself when I grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck softly, pulling his face to mine, and kissing him with all the passion I could muster. His laugh cut off, replaced by a quiet moan. His thermos clutched in his hands at his chest, obscuring the contact of our bodies. I pushed myself away, smiling at him. "Ugh, even your kisses taste like that crap", I joke. He smiles again and fills his mug up once more. "L-let';s go to school, shall we?" We sit our bags on our backs and head for the front door. I open it and bow down like a true gentleman.

"After you, m'lady". Tweek manages a small curtsey, "why thank you, kind sir", and shuffles out the door, giggling. A huge grin plasters itself on my face again as I follow.

 _Only with him am I this happy._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Tweek's P.O.V

School was interesting for once. Not because of the subjects, or the teachers; but because it was almost filled with same-sex couples. Everywhere you looked, every you turned, you would two boys holding hands or making out by the lockers. It was beautiful. I finally didn't feel like a freak. I saw Kenny and Cartman, too wrapped up in themselves to taunt me, for which I was grateful. I finally spotted Pip, whom I assumed had been kidnapped, but really, he was captured by Damien.

Way to go, Pip, you got what you wanted.

And so did I.

As I thought this, I looked at Craig beside me, our hands intertwined. He was staring back at me, a certain glimmer shining in his blue orbs. I blushed, and he smiled. It felt like we were the only two people in the hallway, nothing else mattered, much like that first time we connected in the cafeteria. "W-what are you looking at?" I laughed nervously. "Oh, nothing, just admiring the view," he mused and flashed his pearly whites and I could feel my breath catch in my throat. He was fucking gorgeous. It was too bad he didn't smile like that more often, but I was comforted by the fact that I was the one that made him this happy and relaxed.

Somewhere in the back of my mind my conscience was nagging at me constantly; yelling about the mess left in my usually tremendously clean room. We left the blankets crumpled on the floor, and some... unfortunate stains littered the mattress. I secretly hoped I could get to scrubbing them before my parents saw. Not that they would mind, I hope.

Oh, Jesus, what if they were totally against homosexuality and disowned me?! Aaahhh!

My silent quarrel was not unnoticed by Craig, seeing as he was still watching me, seeing my eye twitch uncontrollably and my tortured lip between my teeth as I ripped the skin, causing it to bleed profusely. I couldn't look at him; I couldn't tell him that I might get sold into slavery by my parents. That threat still worked on me, somehow. I sighed heavily, trying to control my bubbling worry. I felt a warm, strong hand caressing my cheek and I instantly melted into the touch, finally looking at my godlike boyfriend. "You alright, Tweekers" Something reassured me in the way he whispered my nickname softly. I nodded solemnly and brought his hand to my lips with my own, kissing his palm. "Yeah, I'm okay, thank you", I smile tentatively.

 _I can keep a secret; that could be fun._ Right?


End file.
